Habitación 712
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: *OS* ¿Te atreverías a dormir en la espeluznante habitación 712? Juvia y Gray sí, la primera cree que esta embrujada y el segundo dice que es falso pero cierta visita podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Gracias a todo aquel que este dispuesto a leer.


**¡Konichiwa Minna! Creo que les debo una explicación a los que esperan que actualice, verán, la escuela es el principal problema, tareas, exámenes, exposiciones, todo esto me consume diariamente y no tengo tiempo para relajarme y poder escribir, a lo mucho puedo leer, además también están los problemas personales y bla bla bla, bueno eso no importa ahora traigo un pequeño one-shot por el viernes 13..., ósea por el cumpleaños de mi prima, disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

 _ **"Habitación 712"**_

 _"Hay muchas leyendas sobre el número de las habitaciones y si deberíamos dormir en ellas o no. Por ejemplo, los hospitales japoneses no tienen pisos 4 y 9, ni habitación 42, debido a que suenen de forma parecida a muerte y dolor. Pero la aterradora habitación 712 del Parador de Cardona, en Barcelona, esconde una historia que va mucho más allá de las supersticiones y se acerca a lo paranormal. Según la leyenda, está ocupada por un fantasma y solo puedes dormir en ella si se lo pides a la dirección del hotel._

 _'Siempre cerrada'_

 _Prácticamente todos los clientes que han pasado por esa habitación no han descansado como se espera en unas vacaciones. Cierto que a la mayoría de ellos les costaba mucho dormirse o han pasado una mala noche; pero hay otros que aseguran haber pasado la noche en blanco porque los muebles se movían. También se ha dado el caso de entrar en la habitación y encontrarse con que todos los muebles estaban apilados en el centro de la habitación._

 _Pero estos no son los únicos fenómenos paranormales que se han registrado en esta habitación: a veces se oyen voces, se abren los grifos o se oyen ruidos aunque no haya huéspedes ni trabajadores del Parador dentro de la habitación. Algún cliente incluso asegura haber presenciado la aparición de un fantasma. Para hacernos una idea de la tensión que despierta la habitación 712 entre los empleados del Parador, el personal de limpieza entra de dos en dos para que no haya ningún trabajador solo en la habitación."_

\- ¡Qué interesante artículo! - Exclamó una peliazul sentada frente a una computadora.

\- ¿Qué lees? - un pelinegro de ojos grises se sentó a su lado.

\- Sobre el hotel en el que nos hospedaremos, aquí dice que tiene una habitación maldita - el ojigris alzó una ceja, "Habitación maldita, puff, tonterías" pensó.

\- Es obvio que sólo quieren atraer clientes - su acompañante frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Pues Juvia cree que es real! - replicó la peliazul.

\- Y yo digo que no lo es - contraatacó el pelinegro.

\- Gray-sama, aquí dice que si quieres esa habitación tienes que pedirla ¿podemos? - la ojiazul hizo un adorable puchero con ojos de cachorrito, Gray intentó negarse pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo con esa carita?

\- Bien, te demostraré que es falso - suspiro derrotado.

\- ¡Jey! - celebró Juvia.

\- "Como pueden gustarle esas cosas" - pensó Gray al ver lo animada que estaba su novia, se encogió de hombros y siguió empacando.

* * *

 _Viernes 13 de Noviembre, 2015_

 _9:00 p.m._

Un taxi amarillo se estacionó frente al hotel Parador de Cardona, de el bajaron dos siluetas, una femenina con cabello azul y otra masculino con el cabello negro.

\- Aquí es - dijo Gray observando el edificio

\- ¡Apurese Gray-sama! ¡Si tardamos pueden que nos ganen la habitación! - exclamó la ojiazul mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- Dudó mucho eso... - susurró el ojigris siguiendo a su novia con sus maletas

Cuando entró pudo ver a Juvia frente a la recepcionista, ya se imaginaba la conversación que estaban teniendo.

\- ¿Entonces aún esta disponible? - se acercó y eso alcanzó a escuchar.

\- Si señorita ¿entrara sola? - llegó a su lado y pudo ver como la recepcionista se sonrojó y lo quedó viendo.

\- No, Juvia estará con SU novio - la peliazul se aferró a su brazo, este suspiro.

\- Sólo danos la jodida habitación de una vez - musitó el Fullbuster cansado de tanto embrollo.

\- Cl-claro - la recepcionista les entregó la llave y les deseo buenas noches.

\- Que lindo chico, lástima que se ira mañana por la mañana junto con su novia - murmuró la joven al ver alejarse a la pareja.

* * *

Estaban de pie frente a la puerta, se veía como todas las demás, Juvia temblaba pero no de miedo sino de emoción, Gray esperaba aburrido a que ella abriera la puerta.

\- Juvia, no podemos tirarnos toda la noche aquí -

\- Okay, okay, Juvia la abrirá - decidida, se acercó, metió la llave y la giro lentamente.

\- 1... 2... - Juvia aún no habría la puerta.

\- ¡Al carajo todo esto! - Gray de una sola patada abrió la puerta e ingresó con las maletas, la ojiazul suspiro decepcionada, le quitó la emoción al momento.

\- Gray-sama debió esperar a que Juvia abriera la puerta - comentó la peliazul.

\- Como dije, te ibas a tirar toda la noche decidiendo si debías abrir o no - contestó.

\- Bueno, no se ve tan mal - ambos le echaron un vistazo al cuarto, se veía como todos los demás, los muebles estaban en su lugar.

\- Yo lo veo normal, te dije que era falso -

\- Pues Juvia cree que hay que esperar -

\- ¿Esperar qué? -

\- A que comience todo - dijo tranquilamente la Lockser.

\- Como quieras - respondió.

\- ¡Señor fantasma! ¡Señor fantasma! - gritaba Juvia por toda la habitación.

\- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? - preguntó su novio.

\- Juvia quiere ver si realmente hay un fantasma - Gray alzó una ceja ante esa respuesta.

\- Juvia, los fantasmas no existen - pareciera que tratara con una niña pequeña.

\- No, si son reales Gray-sama - soltó un largo suspiro, a veces era tan terca.

\- Como digas, vente, vamos a dormir - dijo el pelinegro recostándose en la cama.

\- Pero aún no ha pasado nada Gray-sama - protestó.

\- Tal vez si dormimos pase algo -

\- ¿Usted cree? -

\- Sí, ahora ven - el ojigris le hizo un espacio, ella gustosa se echó. Gray la abrazó por detrás.

\- Gr-Gray -sama, ¿q-qué hace? - la ojiazul estaba sonrojada.

\- Así es más cómodo - contestó colocando su cabeza en su cuello.

\- Buenas noches Gray-sama - dijo la ojiazul.

\- Buenas noches Juvia - susurró Gray en su oído.

* * *

 _3:30 a.m._

Gray llevaba cierto rato sin poder dormir, la razón, no lo sabía, simplemente no podía dormir. Se sentía cansado sin embargo esta despierto, su novia a su lado duerme profundamente y él nada, aunque se conformaba con verla dormir, así podía repasar sus delicadas facciones.

\- "Tu eres la causa de mi insomnio" - pensó viendo su pecho subir y bajar.

Se acomodó mejor para dormir pero cuando cerro los ojos se escuchó un fuerte sonido en la sala, abrió sus ojos de golpe y se levantó alarmado, Juvia sólo se removió un poco, decidió dejarla dormir y salió de la cama con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, se puso sus zapatos y se fue en dirección a la sala.

A llegar a su destino observó algo que le puso los pelos de punta, los muebles se estaban moviendo, por si solos, abrió ligeramente la boca, estaba atónito.

\- ¿Qué mier...? - Gray no pudo terminar su oración porque escuchó un sonido en el baño.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando - susurró llendo hacia el baño.

Estando a unos pasos de llegar escuchó claramente el sonido del agua cayendo, algo o alguien abrió el grifo ya que no se pudo haber abierto sólo ¿o si, Gray?

Entró y cerró la llave pero después escuchó voces en los pasillos, con todo el valor del mundo salió a ver que pasaba, no había nada ni nadie, las voces se iban alejando por el camino hacia el dormitorio.

\- "Juvia" - pensó preocupado, corrió para llegar al lugar para darse con la sorpresa de que _alguien_ ya acompañaba a su novia.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!- preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta, la figura estaba de pie junto a su novia, su mirada estaba fija en ella.

\- No lo volveré a repetir, ¡¿dime quién eres?! - se acercó lentamente, un pasó en falso y quien sabe que pasaría.

\- Es muy bonita - se tensó, era la voz de una mujer.

\- Mi nombre es Adalés, yo vivía antes aquí - contestó mientras pasaba una mano por la cabeza de la peliazul, Gray dio un pasó hacia adelante.

\- Suelta la - ordenó con voz seria.

\- Sabes, yo también estuve enamorada de alguien, el era un musulmán y yo una cristiana por lo que nuestra relación no tenía futuro pero yo vivía con la esperanza - dijo acariciando un mechón del cabello de la ojiazul. Gray dio otro paso.

\- Dije que la dejaras - gruñó.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó.

\- Porque si no lo haces yo te... - fue interrumpido por la joven.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué encerrarme aquí si yo lo amaba? - la voz de la chica se oía quebrada.

\- ¿Eh? - Gray estaba confundido, ¿de qué rayos hablaba?

\- Lástima que ustedes tampoco tengan futuro... - dijo y se alejó de la peliazul.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Gray - ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó molesto.

\- Porque ella no respira - respondió sencillamente, Gray se paralizó y corrió hacia su novia.

\- ¿Juvia? ¡¿Juvia?! - Gray buscaba con desesperación el pulso de la peliazul pero no lo encontraba, tampoco sentía su respiración, su piel estaba muy pálida y estaba fría.

\- ¡Juvia! ¡JUVIA! - gritaba sin obtener respuesta alguna, lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y amenazaban con salir.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste?- tomó la mano de su novia.

\- ¿Yo? Nada, cuando llegue ya estaba muerta - Gray cerró su mano con furia, ya no lo pudo contener más y las lágrimas rondaron por sus mejillas.

\- No, no, no... Tu no - Gray lloraba sobre el pecho de la peliazul.

\- Tu no puedes estar muerta, si tan sólo no hubiéramos venido aquí - sus lamentos y sollozos eran escuchados por la joven.

\- Gray - lo llamó. Pero este no contestó, sólo seguía llorando.

\- Es hora de despertar - dijo la silueta para luego desaparecer.

* * *

 _5:50 a.m._

Gray se levantó de golpe, su respiración era acelerada y estaba sudando, "¿dónde estoy?" se preguntó, vio a su alrededor y notó que estaba en la habitación, las cortinas estaban abiertas, el cielo estaba nublado, recordó todo lo que había pasado y rápidamente volvió su mirada hacia su costado, estaba vacío.

\- "¡Juvia!" - salió corriendo de la cama y fue hacia la sala, no había nadie, escuchó ciertos ruidos en la cocina y fue hacia ella, se asomó por la puerta y pudo divisar una cabellera azul.

\- ¿Juvia? -

\- ¡Buenos días Gray-sama! - saludó con una sonrisa la peliazul.

\- Juvia no quiso despertarlo, puede volver a la cama, Juvia le avisara cuando el desayuno este listo - decía la peliazul sacando unas tazas de la despensa.

\- ¿Pero cómo si se supone que...? -Gray no entendía absolutamente nada, ¿todo fue un maldito sueño?

\- ¿Esta bien Gray-sama? - Gray volvió en si, su novia lo miraba preocupada, este no espero más y se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la beso como si no hubiera un mañana, Juvia se sorprendió pero al instante le correspondió, minutos después se separaron por falta de aire, ella tenía las mejillas rojas.

\- Gray-sama... - susurró la ojiazul, su novio le sonrió.

\- Llámame cuando hayas terminado - dijo y salió del lugar.

Gray se fue en dirección a su cuarto, todo fue un sueño, no, una pesadilla la cual jamás quiere volver a tener.

\- Veo que alguien esta de buen humor - escuchó una voz detrás de él, reconoció perfectamente de quien era.

\- Aléjate de ella ahora mismo - amenazó a la joven.

\- Tranquilo, no le haré nada, me agrada - respondió esta.

\- Creo que ahora si crees en nosotros, ¿verdad? - inquirió la joven.

\- Acaso esto fue... -

\- Tu novia es especial, es muy adorable, me agradó su actitud, al menos alguien sabe de mi - lo interrumpió.

\- Pero tú fuiste otro caso, tu no creías así que tuve que arreglarme las - continuó.

\- ¿Siempre haces esto? - ella sonrió.

\- No, sólo en aquellos que dicen no tener miedo o que es falso, su relación es muy bonita, no la dejes ir - terminó la chica y dio media vuelta - Por cierto, no vuelvas porque a la próxima te voy a fastidiar todo el día - dicho esto desapareció.

\- Huh, ni que fuera un bonito lugar - murmuró el Fullbuster.

\- ¿Gray-sama, con quién habla? - fijó su mirada y en la puerta estaba Juvia, a ella le hubiera encantado verla.

\- Con nadie, ¿ya esta listo? -

\- Hai - respondió.

\- Entonces que esperamos - se acercó a ella y paso su brazo por sus hombros, la apego a él y juntos fueron a desayunar.

* * *

 **Bueno, he aquí el final, debía decir que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, supongo que luego escribiré otro y lo superaré, esta historia salió por un interesante artículo que leí, la idea vino sola a mí mente, gracias por leer, bye.**


End file.
